Le sourire de mon capitaine
by Ayumi Watari
Summary: Luffy déprime à l'anniversaire de la mort de son frère mais...mais il décide de révèler ses sentiments à son bretteur. Que va-t-il se passer?


**Le sourire de mon capitaine**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas mais bon on peut toujours rêver non ? _

**Couple : **_ZoLu_

**Note : **_C'est un cadeau pour mon amie que j'adore, j'ai nommée Myriam._

* * *

Le bretteur ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours penser à Luffy ? Il pouvait être à l'autre bout du monde ou dans la pièce d'à côté que Roronoa pensait à lui. C'était fou comme il s'était attaché au jeune homme en si peu de temps. Même s'il s'était posé la question de savoir si c'était de l'amour ou de l'amitié et en était venue à la conclusion que c'était simplement une forte amitié qui les liée. De plus, lui qui était hétéro, n'aurait tout simplement pas pu tomber amoureux du garçon au chapeau de paille, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi son cœur avait accéléré l'autre jour ? Parce qu'il avait eu peur ? Parce que Luffy voulait tout quitter depuis la mort d'Ace ? C'était surement ça une amitié très sincère n'est-ce pas ?

Le marimo avança sur le pont et s'installa sur un des transats qu'avait laissé Nami avant d'être partie faire du shopping. Il regarda le ciel, à la recherche de beaux nuages, et se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire les personnes de l'équipage avant de sentir une présence derrière lui.

« **Zoro…** »

C'était la voix de Luffy. Une voix cassée par des cris et les yeux rouges par les larmes versées ces derniers jours. Même si Ace était mort depuis longtemps, chaque année à cette époque, Luffy ressentait cette tristesse indéfinie. Le sabreur soupira de frustration, pourquoi se sentait-il mal de voir Luffy comme ça ? Il se sentait plus mal que les autres en voyant son capitaine ainsi…Il se calma et jeta un regard interrogateur à l'autre homme.

« **Oui, Luffy ?** »

Luffy se remit à pleurer et vint se coller contre le torse de son ami en essayant de calmer ses pleurs. Les bras de Zoro étaient si…si…calment. Les bras du jeune homme encerclèrent l'homme triste et le bretteur sentit son cœur s'accélérer encore une fois.

« **Zoro…A-aishiteru… **»

Le verdâtre sursauta et son cœur rata un battement. Luffy…Luffy l'aimait ? Mais lui…Lui n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments : après tout il en avait conclu à une simple amitié. Il repensait au jeune homme qui se confier à lui, qui lui souriait, qui…Enfin, Zoro avait mis du temps. Beaucoup de temps mais il aimait Luffy. Il l'aimait. Non pas d'une amitié mais d'un amour pur et sincère. Et merde. Pourquoi ce genre de choses lui arrivait-il ?

« **Moi aussi Luffy.** »

Le chapeau de paille était très heureux que l'homme aux sabres lui ai dit ça et se permit un sourire avant de foncer sur les lèvres si attirantes du marimo. Ce simple contact avait réveillé beaucoup de choses entre les jeunes hommes et Luffy avait retrouvé son sourire.

Heureux, Zoro porta Luffy jusqu'au lit. Lit superbement confortable. Et se mit au-dessus du jeune homme, l'embrassant, le caressant avec une infinie douceur. Il commença ensuite à passer ses mains sur le torse du capitaine, le caressant et taquinant les bouts de chairs durci du Mugiwara. Le brun rougissait adorablement avant de gémir de plaisir ce qui excita d'autant plus le plus vieux.

Il descendit ses bras vers le bouton du pantacourt en jean bleu de son futur amant et le retira avec une lenteur exaspérante pour le chapeau de paille. Luffy en avait marre de trop attendre et passa ses mains autour du cou de son bras droit avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Content de l'action du garçon, le vert cessa de jouer avec l'élastique du boxer du plus jeune et le retira pour prendre directement en bouche le sexe fièrement dressé du jeune homme. Il fit de lents va-et-vient avec sa bouche, faisant gémir le jeune homme, et continua de caresser son torse avant d'insérer un doigt dans l'intimité du plus jeune qui poussa un cri.

Après avoir été au bord de la jouissance, que Zoro ait inséré trois doigts dans Luffy, le vert introduisit sa virilité dans le garçon. Il l'embrassa pour l'aider à supporter la douleur qui venait d'apparaître et quand le brun fut habitué, il se mit à bouger d'abord lentement…Pour continuer à faire de longs mouvements forts et lents avant de les accélérer en trouvant la prostate du jeune homme. Puis après quelques instants, les deux hommes jouirent.

« **Wouah…**Fit Luffy »

Zoro transpirait par l'effort mais était pleinement heureux. Lui et Luffy s'était découvert aujourd'hui même s'il n'avait fait le point sur ses sentiments qu'après la déclaration du plus jeune. Puis il remarqua un détail : Luffy ne pleurait plus. Oui, il avait réussi à faire cesser les pleurs du magnifique visage de son amant.

« **Et Zoro ? Tu sais…j'ai envie de recommencer toujours…**

_ **Quoi ?**

_ **Plus tard…tous les jours…**

_ **Ah…tu veux te mettre en couple Luffy, c'est ça ?** »

Le chapeau de paille se mit à rougir et Zoro sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur s'accélérer mais aussi des papillons dans son ventre. Putain ! Il aimait son capitaine ! Ce n'était pas aussi compliqué que ça non ? Il fixa le jeune homme dans les yeux, attendant une réponse.

« **O-oui…**Dit Luffy gêné

_ **C'est d'accord.**

_ **Vrai ? Demanda le jeune homme en relevant les yeux**

_ **Oui.** »

Le capitaine était vraiment ravi de ce qu'avait répondu l'homme qu'il aimait et se mit à l'embrasser avant de faire son plus beau sourire.

« Zoroooo ! J'ai faiiiim ! »

Le bretteur rigola et emmena son nouveau petit ami manger en ville. Et oui, son capitaine venait de sourire une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Fin de cet OS

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous aimerez et que mims aimera aussi ! Si vous le demandez il est possible d'avoir une suiiiteuh !_


End file.
